


Going Home

by sansaclegane



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, sansan, this is legit just a fluffy oneshot bc i needed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:17:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaclegane/pseuds/sansaclegane
Summary: Sansa Stark and Sandor Clegane get ready to return to the Stark home for the first time.





	Going Home

“Sandor!” Sansa called. She was pacing anxiously in the foyer. “We were supposed to leave for Robb and Jeyne’s twenty minutes ago!”

Upstairs, Sandor was grinding his teeth together. _Stupid fucking plastic shit,_ he thought, wiping his brow with the back of his hand. _This is shoddy craftsmanship._ Carefully, he snapped the last piece of the play set together and sighed.

“Coming, babe!” Sandor called back. He picked up the completed play set and headed down the stairs. When he saw Sansa, his heart gave a small flutter. She was absolutely gorgeous in a royal blue sleeveless dress that landed just above the knee. She was beautiful. _Too beautiful for me,_ Sandor thought.

When Sansa saw him, her brow twisted. “You didn’t have to put the whole thing together, you know. We’re already late as it is.”

Sandor huffed. “It’s bad form to leave the thing in the damn box.”

“And since when do you care about being in bad form?” Sansa teased.

“Aye, fair enough.”

Sansa’s shoulders fell. “I’m sorry, love. I’m just so nervous about tonight, it’s the first time we’ve all been together since—”

“I know, babe. I know. It’ll be alright, yeah?” Sandor promised her, setting the play set down on the floor. He walked over to Sansa and placed a reassuring kiss on the top of her head. “How’s my little screamer doing, anyway?” Sandor asked, running his hand over Sansa’s belly.

Sansa gave him a look. “I wish you wouldn’t call her that,” she said. “Or she’ll end up just like you.”

“She better end up like me. We wouldn’t want her getting stuck with that ridiculous ginger hair of yours,” Sandor teased, giving a strand of Sansa’s hair a small tug.

A grin spread across Sansa’s face. “Hey now,” she replied. “We both know you love my _ridiculous_ ginger hair. What was it you said I was? Kissed by fire?”

Sandor smiled and ran both his hands through Sansa’s hair, then cupped them around her cheeks. “Aye,” he said. “The only fire I love.” Sansa rested her cheek against his hand and kissed it softly. “We could stay in instead, and I could kiss every inch of that fire of yours all night long.”

Sansa giggled. “Don’t tempt me,” she teased. “Any other night I would gladly stay in home in bed with you… but not tonight.”

“Aye, love. Not tonight,” Sandor replied.

Sandor loaded up the play set in the back of his truck, then helped Sansa into the passenger seat. It was a thirty minute drive to Robb and Jeyne’s, and the couple spent all of it in an anxious silence. By the time they arrived, the sun was just beginning to dip below the horizon. It was an unusually chilly July evening, and Sandor noticed Sansa had begun to shiver. He reached behind his seat and pulled out one of Sansa’s black cardigans and handed it to her.

Sansa smiled at him. “Why do you have this in your truck?” she asked.

Sandor shrugged. “You always get cold, but never bring a jacket. I thought it best to keep one handy.” Sansa leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, then held the sweater up to her face and sniffed it.

“It smells like you,” she said.

“Aye… it would. Sorry ‘bout that.”

“Don’t be,” Sansa said. “I like it.”

Sansa slipped the cardigan on, then opened the door of the truck and hopped down onto the driveway. Sandor walked around to meet her and took her hand in his. Like so many times before, it felt as though the two of them were the only ones in the world—the three of them now, in truth. _My family,_ Sandor thought.

“You ready, babe?” asked Sandor tentatively.

Sansa looked up at him with those Tully-blue eyes he would happily drown in and nodded, then squeezed his hand. “I’m ready,” she said.

Together they walked up the drive to the mansion that had been Sansa’s family home and knocked on the door. Seconds later, they were greeted by Robb Stark, wearing charcoal trousers and a white button-down dress shirt. When he saw Sansa, a huge grin spread across his face.

“Sansa,” said Robb. “I’ve missed you, sister. It’s been too long.” He grabbed Sansa and wrapped her up in a giant bear hug. Sansa embraced her brother eagerly and kissed his cheek.

“I’ve missed you too, Robb. So much,” Sansa said, her voice cracking.  
  
Sandor stood as silent and tall as a statue, allowing them to have their moment without interference. _She needs this,_ he thought. It had been years since Sandor had last seen Robb Stark—now _Speaker_ Robb Stark, since he won the election. He and his wife, Jeyne, had taken up residence at the Stark family estate on the outskirts of London shortly after Robb’s election. It had been empty for years. _No doubt it would be strange for all of them to be back here again,_ Sandor thought. _And for the first time since… since the accident._

The two siblings broke apart and smiled at one another, and then Robb turned his attention to Sandor. Sandor knew he had to tread carefully here.

“Mr. Speaker,” Sandor said, extending his hand. Robb took it and smiled.

“Please, call me Robb, Mr. Clegane,” replied Robb as he shook his hand.

“I’ll call you Robb if you promise to never call me Mr. Clegane again,” he said. “It’s Sandor.”

“Sandor,” Robb echoed. “Fair enough. Shall we go inside?”

Sansa swallowed nervously and stared up at the archway above her, then looked back to her brother. “Let’s,” she said, forcing a smile.

As the three of them entered the Stark home, Sandor could barely keep his mouth from falling open. He had been around wealth his entire life growing up with the Lannisters, but the Stark estate was an entirely different definition of grand—one much more to his taste. While the Lannisters had everything coated in a layer of gold and greed, the Stark home was positively welcoming.

Dark oak paneling covered every wall, complete with ornate carvings and richly colored tapestries. But the main fixture of the room was the massive fireplace at the far end, hot and blazing even in mid-July. Above it was a huge grey wolf’s head, stuffed and mounted on the wall, surveying the room. Sandor had never seen a wolf’s head so large. _That fucker must’ve been a giant,_ he thought.

Sandor knew the Starks had long since abandoned the family tradition hunting the wolves that were their sigil, as it was done in the old days, but the pride of the Stark family was still mounted upon the wall for all to see… and fear. But there was no fear to be found in this home tonight, Sandor reflected. He recognized a few of the guests. Theon Greyjoy and his sister, Asha; the Karstarks come down from the north; Maege Mormont and her daughters; and Sansa and Robb’s bastard brother, Jon.

Jon was making his way over to them. _Another bloody awkward greeting,_ Sandor thought.

“Sansa,” Jon said, pulling his half-sister into a quick hug. “I’m glad you came.”

Sansa smiled. “Me too, Jon. The old place looks just the same, doesn’t it? It’s odd, in a way. I half expected everything to be cold and dreary, but here I find the place warm and brimming with life.”

“I know what you mean,” said Jon. “I felt the same way the first time I came back. Jeyne has done an excellent job restoring everything. She insisted nothing be changed from the way… from the way Dad and your Mum had it. Robb picked a good one.”

“That he did,” Sansa agreed. “Where is your lovely wife, Robb?”

“In the back garden with the children,” Robb replied. “Arya, Bran, and Rickon are with her.”

Sansa smiled. “Wait here for me, love?” she asked Sandor.

Sandor nodded, then kissed Sansa’s forehead and sent her on her way. He swallowed and straightened his back, preparing himself for whatever the two Stark brothers had to throw at him.

“I won’t bullshit you, Clegane,” Robb began. “None of us were particularly happy to learn about you and Sansa. Not happy at all. She tells me that you’re a different man now, and I want to believe her, but she’s still my baby sister. You understand.”

Sandor nodded curtly. “Aye, I do. You’ve every right to doubt me, and I don’t claim to deserve her. I know I don’t, but I can promise you I’d never hurt her. I’d rather die.” Sandor tried as hard as he could to look sincere, difficult as it was for him. He didn’t like having to prove himself to anyone, especially a preppy shit like Robb Stark, but he was Sansa’s brother, and he owed her this. _Watch your temper,_ he reminded himself.

Jon raised his brow. “And the baby… is it—”

“It’s not the reason I proposed, if that’s what you’re after,” Sandor interrupted. “It had been a long time coming, that. I might be a big fucker, but the little bird is twice as terrifying as I could ever be. I was scared to ask at all, truth be told.”

Robb laughed, and it sounded genuine. “I believe that,” he said. “I remember once when we were children, Jory and I found her pinning Arya to the ground and rubbing snow all over her hair. It took both of us to pry Sansa off her.”

Jon chuckled and placed a hand on Sandor’s arm. “We’re all going to be brothers soon,” he said. “So we’d best try and put aside our enmities and get along, for Sansa’s sake.”

“Aye,” Sandor agreed. “For Sansa.”  
  
Sansa returned then, carry little Ned in her arms. “I found the birthday boy!” she exclaimed. “How old are you today, little man?”

“Three!” Ned yelled happily. “Three, Auntie Sansa!”

“Why yes you are,” Sansa said to him. “Three whole years.” And then her smile fell. Jeyne had been pregnant with Ned when the fire had broken out. Sandor could see the tears beginning to well behind Sansa’s eyes, and both Robb and Jon had fallen silent as well.

“Well, Ned will soon have a little girl cousin to boss around,” Sandor said.

“A—a girl?” Robb asked Sansa.

Sansa sniffled and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “Yes! A girl… the first girl.” A small smile graced her lips as she turned to look at Sandor.

“A girl,” Jon echoed. “Good luck, mate.”

Sandor took Sansa’s hand and smiled. “I’ve got all the luck I need right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I really just wanted to write a cute fluffy oneshot, okay?? It's not amazing, but I did my best! I'm a new writer, so feedback is always appreciated ♥


End file.
